Bumblebee
by TheSpazChik
Summary: During the emergency evacuation of Grissom Academy, James tags along in hopes of ensuring the safety of not only the students but an old friend working as an instructor there. Monroe finds herself face to face with someone who ruined her life. Can the two put their past behind them to fight the Reapers? JamesxOC


When James heard the commander caught wind of a Cerberus coverup and was setting course for Grissom Academy, he tried not to sound demanding but begged her to let him come too. When asked why it was so important he answered.

"An old friend is there, I wanna help and see if she is okay."

"Fine." Shepard answered.

" Be ready."

"Yes, ma'am."

/-/-/-/-/

As they docked, James couldn't help but have a bad feeling in his gut. If Garrus noticed he didn't say anything. After taking out two Cerberus soldiers, they found Kahlee Sanders and were sent to find the remaining students.

"Why do you have that look, James?" The Commander asked.

"Don't worry about it, Lola." He replied." Im here a hundred percent."

"Good."

-/-/-/-/-

They took out as many as they could till they reached the students and found Jack defending them. Once they were secure for the moment, Shepard spoke with Jack about the kids.

Shepard glanced at James."Go ahead and ask her." She said. "Ask me what?" Jack asked.

James sighed. "Have you heard any of the other instructors? Did anyone else stay?"

"Monroe did, she didn't have any family to go back to when the school was evacuated so she stayed to help me."

"Hallelujah. Do you know if she's safe?"

"I haven't talked to her since this morning and I can't get her on comm. Today was supposed to be her day off so she could still be in the living quarters down that hall." Jack pointed to her left." But I'v been protecting the students and all the doors have been sealed."

"Kahlee." Shepard held two fingers to her ear to talk." Check all the channels and try to contact Monroe. Tell her to meet us by the shuttles." "I'll try, Commander."

-/-/-/-/-/-

Monroe tried to wrap her head around what happened earlier when she walked out of her quarters to the sound of gunshots and screams and found the kids trying to get away from men in white, bulky armor. She had ended up getting shot in the leg when rushing to the aid of an injured student who was shot in his side. She dragged him behind a corner to saftey. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do to save him. It didn't matter if she gave him medi-gel or held enough pressure on the wound. He had already lost too much blood.

"Fuck! Stay with me Roy!" She pleaded.

"Its...Cerberus..I think...they...they're trying t-to taking us...They shot Molly."

"No. Don't close your eyes! Roy!" His breathing stopped and his eyes were now blank. Roy and his sister Molly were good kids and great Biotics. They were like Monroe, they didn't have anyone else but their peers and instructors. A bullet rushed past, nearly missing the both of them and caused her to jump. She looked around the corner two see the Cerberus soldiers running towards her.

"You will not harm another child!" She snarled, adrenaline forcing her to stand and head for them with a purple, electric charge now covering her whole body.

"Shit! She's stronger than the others." One stopped and aimed his gun. Those two didn't last long.

That was about three hours ago. She had gone through every area she could gain access to, to find and rescue the remaining students and was now escorting them to where Kahlee said she was. After switching to different channels she finally got her boss on comm and was told that Alliance back up had arrived not too long ago and to go meet up with Jack in Orion Hall.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Shepard was in the middle of talking to Jack before heading out when the security override on the door to their left began beeping. They readied their guns as the door opened to reveal a girl with long, dark hair. She was wearing camo jeans like Jacks and a white tank top under a bright pink, spandex jacket that had holes at the cuffs for her thumbs.

"¡Dios!" The girl sighed." I'm glad I found you guys."

"¡Abejorra!" James called out to her.

She walked passed him throwing a Singularity on her way by. "We'll talk later." She growled at him as he floated around.

"Was wondering when your lazy ass would show up." Jack smirked.

"I got a hold of Kahlee and got a big group to her over in loading."

"Come meet an some old friends." Jack motioned her over." This is Commander Shepard and Garrus, you've heard of Archangel, right? I used to run with them for a , this is Monroe."

"Jack helped me and Garrus stop the Collectors." Shepard said.

"It's an honor to meet you, Commander."Monroe shook her hand and nodded to Garrus."Archangel."

"Wanna tell me why the Lt. Is floating instead of watching my six?" Shepard asked.

Rolling her eyes, Monroe let him drop. Hard.

"Stings doesn't it?" Monroe asked, amused.

"Is this how you greet your husband?" James asked as he picked hisself off the ground.

** I hope you guys liked this and want to read more. I hope it wasn't too choppy and easy to understand. If I missed something important feel free to bring it up. Thanks:)**

**-TheSpazChik**


End file.
